Carve The Soul
by i0pk
Summary: After the reunion, things didnt go as planned, Yuna is ignoring Tidus, Tidus is having second thoughts about coming back. TxY, OR TxR depending on my mood... FINALLY UPDATED...
1. A Reunion Unperfect

A/N: I do not own anything. Just my dogs.  
  
Short summary: Yuna is paying no mind to Tidus, tidus begins to regret ever coming back to spira, can yuna patch things up and change before something happens, or will she end up forgetting he was ever there? And lets just say Brother has a bigger role in this story.  
  
  
Well heres a new fic I decided to write, its not ur usual typical drama romance shit, I DON'T LIKE DRAMA, KEEP IT REAL, but I like writing about drama ^_^, anyways, enjoy this story, it's a little of tikku, and tuna, im just going to be creative… hehe DON'T FLAME ME SO MUCH! Only a little. ENJOY  
  
there will be more to the story so don't go jumping to conclusions.   
  
I got a question when yun says 'when I saw this sphere of _you_' doesn't she mean Shuyin? I mean she didn't see a sphere of tidus, she saw a sphere of Shuyin! So what yuna is saying is all CRAP AND I MEAN BULLSHIT! Owell as long as I see tidus again  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Carve The Soul  
By: i0pk  
  
  
  
_Darkness filled the room lit with velvet candles. Yuna's hair hung over her unclosed eyes, a shadow in her tightly closed arms slowly made its way out of Yuna's embrace and quietly and quickly left the warm hut into the calm cold winds outside.  
  
The shadow walked slowly to the beach, kicking the small pebbles into the dark blanket of sand. His rapid breathing became more fast paced as he ran for the shore, he jumped into the water and dived down. A few Pyreflies flew up from the depths of the bottom of the beach and made its way to the night sky.  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'_A perfect ending was all that was wanted… a perfect ending with you, nothing would be sweeter, my days alone, with nothing, darkness, hearing your voice was all that was left for me in the past 2 years, and after our reunion… nothing has changed at all, you're too busy for me, and I understand that you do not love me anymore._'  
  
Tidus sat on a ledge watching the horizon as the sun slowly set down, and be completely swallowed by the sea of orange bleach.   
  
'_3 days… and Yuna hasn't even talked to me yet, maybe she has someone new now_'Tidus thought. His face showed a emotion he has never showed before, a look of loneliness, a look of depression, with no one to help him through. His gloved hand brushes his messy blond hair back, and Tidus' eyes wander in the sky.  
  
  
'_I don't know you anymore, I don't recognize this place, your personality has changed… and so has your name. But, what I wouldn't give for you to love me again…_'  
  
Tidus stood up in frustration, he repeatedly began to stomp his feet and think of thoughts of suicide. He couldn't take it, no one cared for him… not even his love, she was far to busy, and spent as little time with him as possible.  
  
Tidus gave one last look towards the horizon and the setting sun, and it calmed him down. He walked towards Wakka's hut, he wasn't allowed to go in Yuna's, too many villagers would disapprove and exile him from the isle. Taking off his shoes, he laid on the comfortable couch he has been so used to during the past 3 days back in Spira. He closed his eyes and dreamt on how dearly he wanted to be holding Yuna in his arms, and for their faces to be close together once again. He slowly drifted into a silently slumber, not wanting to ever wake up again.  
  
Yuna had returned back to Besaid a couple of hours later. Her lips red like roses, and her eyes dead from the heavy interviews and the publicity shows. She hasn't really had time to speak to Tidus and she decided to take a look in Wakka's hut.  
  
"Hey there Yuna… how's it going?" A man stepped out of the darkness and abruptly wrapped his arms around Yuna. Yuna turned her head around, and in the corner of her eye she spotted Brother.  
  
"Hey Brother, I'm fine, I am just heading over to Wakka's hut to speak to Tidus. Oh, and how are you?" she began to strip his arms off, but Brother quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around her once again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him! He's fine, you can speak with him tomorrow. Tonight! We dance!" He paused after saying tonight, and purposely said the word dance, with a French accent. She couldn't help but giggle, as Brother pulled another one of his stupid and weird body movements.  
  
She nodded her head, and decided it was best not to disturb the blitz ace during his sleep. And she headed off with Brother and everyone else to the big party about to start at the beach of Besaid.  
  
Lights, everywhere, like a thousand miles of fire, it burned, with a heat wave. Although it was cold near the beach, the lights, and a few fire candles solved that problem. Everyone at the village had a fun time enjoying the presence of the community of the island, not one of them thought of Tidus, not even Yuna.  
  
The party considered of old people, adults, middle aged, and so on. Yuna was not so well entertained, for Brother kept talking about his courage, and his strength. Yuna's eyes drifted from the old people doing the 'electric slide' all synchronized, and to the middle aged and adults freaking. A few love birds even slow danced to fast paced music, Yuna didn't care, she felt something was missing, but she didn't know what.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts shaking her head, and realized that Brother had just spilled juice all over Yuna's dress.  
  
"Yuna! You look so beautiful wet!" He eyed Yuna closer, and began to lick water off of her neck.  
  
Yuna protested and shoved Brother back tremendously, causing him to crash into Wakka and Lulu. Yuna stared at her new dress she had gotten as a present from her fans. Her eyes were red with anger. She looked around to see a few people eyeing her actions, while a few men were basically staring at her chest. Rikku had just made it in time to cover her cousin and dragged her away from the awing crowd.  
  
"Yunie! What happened?!" Rikku threw her arms up in confusion, and began cursing in al-bhed  
  
"fryd dra vilgehk vilgedo vilgehk cred vilgehk vilg vyk vilgehk VILG VILG VILG" was all that had come out of Rikku's mouth. (A/N: ok what that means is…um 'what the f*cking f*ckity f*cking sh*t f*cking f*ck f*g f*cking F*CK F*CK F*CK')  
  
"Your damn brother Brother spilled his damned juice or whatever all over my new dress!" Yuna was going crazy, the loud music was booming the whole island to death, and she had a major headache. She felt like everything around her was spinning, she closed her eyes tight and passed out.  
  
Rikku who was still cursing and yelling noticed this and started panicking. And she ran off towards the party to seek help.  
  
Tidus had just woken up from the annoying music, and decided to walk to his favorite area in this whole world, he walked to his cliff. On the way there, he saw someone laying on the ground and was not moving. Tidus quickly ran to the figure and shook it.  
  
Yuna's hair moved away from her face revealing to Tidus that it was Yuna that was in his arms. His first instinct was to leave her there and go back to sleep. But his loving side took over and he carried her back into her own hut, where he did not belong.  
  
"OH MY GOSH EVERYONE HELP! YUNIE PASSED OUT! EVERYONE SOMEONE HELP ME! AHHH!" Rikku began to shout this in peoples ear and peoples face, Brother who was pretty heart broken over the pushing decided to go. Rikku stopped him and slapped him across the face, and began to explain things to him.  
  
A few villagers decided this was their cue to go check up on their lady summoner. As they searched where Yuna might have passed out, they somehow ended up at her hut. A man and his mother walked inside to inspect the hut.  
  
Meanwhile, Tidus had just finished undressing Yuna, which took his quite a bit of time, and a hell of a hard time trying not to stare too much. He tucked his love into bed and stared at her face.   
  
_'She has changed, into a more beautiful woman, and a more busier person than I would have ever known, too bad she has no time for me…'_ Tidus sighed and began to walk out, but a screaming temptation told him to stay and give her a goodbye kiss.  
  
The man and his mother looked in Yuna's kitchen and guest bathroom was to no clues to her whereabouts.  
  
Tidus leaned in closer to Yuna, and could feel her breathing on his lips… and he leaned in closer.  
  
The man and his mother finally stepped into the room and saw Yuna laying on her bed, completely undisturbed. They gave a quick 'Hm' and left, closing the door slowly.  
  
Tidus held his breathing for about 7 minutes now. He slowly let go, and began his normal breathing again.  
  
"What a close one" he thought out loud. He mentally patted himself on the back for being so sneaky and fast. Tidus licked his lips, and walked over to Yuna's sleeping body.  
  
'_Man, she is so beautiful_'  
  
Tidus leaned closer again and once again could feel her breath on his lips. He moved in closer, and finally kissed her lips, a kiss 2 years overdue. Suddenly a moan escaped from Yuna's lips, and she began to start waking up. She stretched but didn't hear Tidus leap out of the window as fast as he could. Pebbles could be heard kicked around as Tidus' shoes kept hitting the small pebbles.  
  
Tidus jumped onto the couch he was on early and began to sleep. He couldn't help but think about the taste of Yuna's lips, its so different from before… and she seemed more unwilling. His face was beginning to get wet, as sweating became a problem. The hut was cold, yet he felt that it was extremely hot.  
  
Yuna had just sat up in shock that someone had just kissed her.  
  
'_Brother…! Not again, not again_' Yuna spat outside the window, and walked into her bathroom and washed her face, especially her mouth.  
  
'_Wait, weren't I at the party? How did I wind up in my room? I guess I can thank Brother for that._'  
  
A small smile came upon her face as she thought of Tidus' lips on her own again. She felt like walking over to Wakka's hut, but she decided against it again, not wanting to bother his slumber. She laid back down on her bed, and closed her eyes.  
  
'_Tomorrow I finally have time to speak with him, finally._' And with that last thought she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
ok this isn't what I expected to write, but whatever, its still ok. Im still going to make yuna avoid tidus a bit more…I WANNA SPICE UP THE STORY OK?!  
  
Well I hoped u guys liked it, I wasn't really doing a good job on this one, its kinda late, and I didn't do my algebra hw…crap. Well I did this all for u ffx-2 lovers out there, so come and gimme some love! And appreciate iight?! Keep it real  
  
Next chapter: Despaired?_  
  
_  



	2. Despaired?

A/N: Anyways thanks for that 1 great review by tidus01, thank you so much for at least paying attention to this story, nowadays, everyone is all cooped up into reading the same thing OVER AND OVER AGAIN! COME ON PEOPLE, read something new! Please, like something from me! ^_^ ahaha sorry for being stupid.   
  
Anyways I hope you guys liked my first chapter, I did a lot of work in it, and I would really appreciate good comments, ok flames are acceptable, but don't flame me so much as to the point that I want to die.  
  
I feel like writing a little tikku in this one, but with more Tuna in this one, don't worry the better tikku's will come for those tikku lovers.  
  
I think I have writers block. My mind is all fogged up, today at PE, we had to clean out lockers, and my friend Denny punched me right on my collarbone, and we ended up boxing one on one all through PE, haha, and my mind is all foggy now, so if this chapter sucks, don't worry, chap 3 will be better! ^_^  
  
Short summary: Brother is once again in Yuna's way to Tidus, and Rikku takes matters into her own hands. But will Yuna get another chance to express her feelings?  
  
  
****************  
  
Carve The Soul  
By: i0pk  
  
  
  
Daylight. A smile is shown across Tidus' sleeping face, he cracks his toe bones, and his knuckles.  
  
'_I wonder if I'm going to see Yuna again today, wait, never mind, she's probably spending time with her business.'  
  
_Tidus takes a shower and puts on cargo shorts and a white tee-shirt. His eyes still adjusting to the bright sunlight is covered by a figure who walks up to him.  
  
"Hey there brudda! Have a nice sleep last night?" He crosses his arms, and smirks at him.  
  
"Yes Wakka, I had a wonderful time sleeping, why?"  
  
"You just missed Yuna at the party last night, heard she passed out and ended up in her bed, maybe if _you_ were there, you could've saved her ya?"  
  
Tidus realizes what he had done last night, smiles uncontrollably and blushes at already known situation. "Oh really Wakka?! Damn! If only I were there I would've saved her!"  
  
"Heh, ya got that right brudda, aye, I have to go to practice, so be a good boy, and go do something, ya?" Wakka gave him a heads up and walked off towards the beach.  
  
Tidus waits for his figure to fade, and he laughs, knowing perfectly what he had done last night made him feel proud that _he *WAS* _the one who saved her. His brushed dirt off of his pants, and walks over to his "spot."  
  
  
Yuna yawns, and stretches her arms upwards and shakes her head.  
  
'_I had the weirdest thoughts last night, was I sleeping or was I awake? Ugh! BROTHER KISSED ME! But no…this kiss was gentle and full of love, Brother is just a crazy guy with wild passion for his own cousin, ME!'  
  
_Yuna threw her head back on her pillow and felt something hit the back of her head. It was the Zanarkand Abes Symbol. Her mouth forms a upward position, and she smiles and starts licking her lips. She hugged the silverware and quickly showered, and got dressed in her gunners outfit (A/N: I couldn't think of what yuna should wear ok?!)  
  
She breathes in the cool damp air, and feels the warming rays of the sun hit her skin. She walked over to the pier expecting to see her beloved Tidus sitting there and waiting for her arms… finally after 4 days of no comfort.  
  
"Yuna wait for mee!!!" Yuna stares in disbelief, Brother was chasing after her. '_Oh my Shoopuf, not him again! No at the worst times!'_  
  
Brother runs over to Yuna and wraps his arms tightly around Yuna's hips. Yuna quickly protested and slapped him again, kicked sand on his legs.  
  
"Ohhh Yuna! Feisty one today!" And Brother begins to kick sand at her, Yuna was getting extremely annoyed and pulled out one of her unloaded guns, and pointed it directly at Brother.  
  
"O K BROTHER STOP IT, I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! OK?!" And Yuna flips him off and walks off leaving Brother standing there close to tears.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry Yuna, I love you." He whispers with his eyes looking down at the engagement ring in his hands, and he walks back into the village with a broken heart.  
  
'_Where is he? I can't find him anywhere!'_ Yuna looked left and right on the beach and the pier, but he was nowhere to be found. '_Did he…no he didn't, stop being paranoid Yuna, he's here, keep looking.'  
  
_Then Rikku shows up and waved her fingers back and forth at Yuna's face, "Yunie, Yunie, Yunie, tsk tsk tsk, Brother is crying because of you. He said something about you slapping him with a gun? Am I right?"  
  
"No Rikku, I simply threatened him with an unloaded gun that's all." They both giggle and ended up sitting down on the sandy beach of Besaid watching the waves crash back and forth.  
  
"Rikku, can you help me look for Tidus? How about I stay here, and when you find him, can you tell him to come here, I want to speak with him."  
  
"Um, no problem Yunie, anything for you two love birds!" Rikku couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously flow through her mind.  
  
'_I met him first Yuna, I deserve him more than you ever will._' Rikku raced to the cliff where she last saw Tidus.

  
Tidus sat there wondering again about Yuna, and her life without him. '_Maybe she doesn't need me here anymore. Maybe I'm not as fun as I used to be._' He dropped his head down and started crying. Until a hand was placed on his shoulder, comforting him dearly.  
  
He looks up to the beautiful spirally emerald eyes. His heart beat stopped for a second as Rikku's eyes showed sympathy and sadness.  
  
"Hey Tidus, what'cha up to?" Rikku sat down next to him and cuddled closer to his warm body.  
  
"Oh, nothing Rikku, I'm just thinking again."  
  
"About Yunie?" Tidus said nothing, but gave a small nod, and he looked away. "Lookie here Tidus, I just say you move on, because she's obviously not paying attention to you at all! You deserve attention, being the star player of the Zanarkand Abes."  
  
Rikku winked at him and gave a smile, her hands slowly crept around his waist and soon were around him. They sat there on the cliff, just enjoying each others presence.  
  
"Rikku, Yuna doesn't love me anymore does she? I mean, she always makes excuses just to get away from me. She never did that before has she?"  
  
"Tidus, what she's trying to tell you is that, she needs to move on, and you have to too."  
  
'_Yes, just a little more charming and he's mine!'_ Rikku's eyes started to glimmer with a hope unknown to Tidus.  
  
"Rikku, I guess you're right, I will just have to move on without Yuna by my side, and after all those years waiting for those words I just wanted to hear from her lips. 'I love you' was all I wanted from her, you know Rikku?"  
  
"Tidus, you shouldn't worry about the past, just focus on what's going to happen to you later on ok?"  
  
He let out a sigh, and stood up, he offered his hand to Rikku, and she accepted gracefully. They spent the whole noontime walking around Besaid and talking about their future and who they want to be with in the future. Tidus of course still said Yuna, but Rikku was silent. They eventually made it on the Celcius and they went to the bar and got a few drinks.  
  
  
Yuna was still on the beach waiting for Rikku to return with Tidus, the sky then began to bleed, as the sun slowly went down. Yuna recalls memory like this on the M'ihien Highroad (Is that how u spell it? If not please tell me on the review thingy) when she was recording documents on her guardians, and how she explained why she loved everyone and wanted to thank them with her life. And the time when they were at Zanarkand, telling their stories, and watching the sunset, until night fell.  
  
'_So many memories._ _I feel so despaired… what if, he disappeared? Is that why Rikku can't find him? Tidus, where are you?'_  
  
  
  
After getting a few drinks on the ship, Rikku passed out, while Tidus walked off to the beach.  
  
He spotted a lonely figure at the beach sitting there with his/her arms hugging his/her legs. He walked over and to his surprise it was Yuna. He stopped and thought about what Rikku had said to him.  
  
'_Tidus, what she's trying to tell you is that, she needs to move on, and you have to too._'  
  
'_But, I still love her! Ahh! I wont let Rikku stop me from loving my one and only.'_ His mind was arguing about whether to talk with Yuna or to straight up leave her.  
  
'_What does it matter… she doesn't love me._' Yet his legs began to walk over to Yuna, even though his mind didn't want to speak with Yuna, something in his heart told him this was the right move to talk to her.  
  
Yuna looked up after hearing footsteps behind her, she looked up to two beautiful blue eyes staring back at her own. She started to feel weak as Tidus sat down next to Yuna, and hugged her lovingly.  
  
"Yuna, I have missed you so…"  
  
Brother who was watching this looked angrily at Tidus, his rage couldn't hold on longer, he began to think of plans to kill Tidus once and for all, and have Yuna all to himself. Brother began to walk towards the couple, but stopped and walked back.  
  
'_Dusunnuf, oui femm hajan pa y bnupmas vun sa yht Oihy ykyeh._'  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Tomorrow, you will never be a problem for me and Yuna again.  
  
That is what Brother said if u didn't know.  
  
Anyways, this isn't a great chapter as I know by writing it, but I wanted to save all the good stuff for the other chapters, so PLEASE EVERYONE, wait for the better chapters, for this one is basically an opening for the story, and the better shit. Please review!  
  
Please review everyone  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review   
  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUFASAHAHAHAHAHHHAAH  
  
can you find a disney channel name in that evil such hideous laugh?

  



	3. Restless Left Untouched

A/N: well chap 3 I hope everyone likes it  
  
anyways I decided to put a little part of a song in this fic and yes it's a cheap way to get more words into the story lol ^_^  
  
I don't own the song so don't go tryin to get me sued. And I am currently suffering from writers block, probably why im adding a song in this chap ahahah  
  
This chapter is full of tuna, and a little bit of tikku  
  
anyways please enjoy this story, AND REVIEW AND ADD ME TO UR FAV AUTHOR LIST PLEASE!!!! ^^  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Carve The Soul  
By: i0pk  
  
  
  
  
"Yuna, I have missed you so…"  
  
"Tidus, I have to tell you something… I, I love you, I'm sorry that I haven spoken to you in such a long time, and, I'm sorry, please forgive me Tidus." Her eyes began to tear awaiting an answer.  
  
"Yuna, of course I forgive you." Tidus paused, and hesitated to say the next sentence, "And, Yuna, I love you too."  
  
Yuna's frown became a small smile. Those words meant everything in the world to her, and he knew it too.  
  
"Tidus, can we just stay here? I want to enjoy this moment. This moment with you."  
  
'Thank you Rikku… Thank you for finding him for me.'  
  
The two lovers sat on the beach, without a care, enjoying each others embracing arms.  
  
  
  
Rikku, slowly woke up, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark.  
  
"Tidus, where are you?" Rikku muttered  
  
Rikku started thinking a lot about Tidus, until the point where she couldn't sleep nor stay awake. Her desire to be near Tidus was overwhelming.  
  
Rikku lied down on her bed, and sang a song dreamily to herself which slowly made her go back to sleep if only for a while…  
  
_  
I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind  
  
  
_Tidus kissed Yuna softly, his lips were hungry for Yuna's cherry colored lips. Yuna could tell Tidus only wanted for her to return his undeniable love, and she so gladly did._  
  
  
I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start  
  
  
'Maybe, I do belong here… Yuna… does love me after all' _Tidus' hands became a whole new person, as his hands began to roam in Yuna's blouse, Tidus not knowing what had come over him mentally slapped himself, and pulled his hand back out._  
  
  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
  
_Yuna giggled and told him it was alright. She kissed him again with more passion then continued to feel his muscular chest. Her right hand slowly moved down and felt his ahem, behind._  
  
  
  
I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometimes I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall  
  
  
_A few moments later, Yuna emerged with her hair all messy and her clothes all wrinkly. She picked up Tidus and draped her arms over his shoulders, and gave him another kiss. Yuna could feel his tongue bump against her lips, and she returned her fair share._  
  
  
  
You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time  
  
  
_Rikku rolled around in her bed and tossed her blankets everywhere. Sweat dropped from her forehead as the last thought of Tidus and Yuna kissing disgusted her. The look on Tidus' face almost made her cry, the look of love for Yuna, and not for her.  
  
"Tidus… I love you" She shut her eyes, and felt a cool breeze run through her body, a rush of adrenaline came through her, and she sprung off her bed and walked outside to find Tidus.  
_  
  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
_  
  
All Rikku had on was a silky tee-shirt, and her usual super short shorts, and her blue, white boots. The wind chilled her and she wrapped her arms tightly around her trembling body. She slowly entered Wakka's hut in dead silence. _  
  
  
Oh pretty pretty boy  
Say you love me too  
  
  
_But to her amazement, Tidus' bed was completely empty, the bed sheets were completely untouched. Something in her mind told her to check the beach where Yuna might still be.  
  
'_Please, please dear Yevon don't let me see what I don't want to see…'_   
  
Yuna was embraced in Tidus' arms, both were sharing a deep loving kiss… it seemed that neither of them wanted to ever stop…  
  
  
_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
  
_In the corner of Yuna's eye, she spotted a flash of a shadow make a dash for the bush.  
  
'_Stupid Brother…'_ Yuna thought.  
  
Rikku sat crossed legged in the bushes, slapping herself again and again, like what she had done in the Macalania Woods, at the lake. She buried her face in her hands, and rubbed it harshly._  
  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
  
_The moon looked of pale white, leaves were rustling against trees. The weather was beyond compare to any other time. A perfect time for love to bloom, Rikku was expecting Tidus to begin taking Yuna's clothes off, despite the anger that would cause her, yet it didn't happen.  
  
Rikku knew it was too late to try and change Tidus' mind about Yuna.  
  
"It's too late now, I cant change his mind now…" She paused, and her eyes showed a look of confidence in her plan.  
  
'_I can't change Tidus' mind, but I can surely change Yuna's…'_   
  
  
It was getting late, and Yuna had broken off the kiss, gasping for air.  
  
"Heh, Tidus, I think it's starting to get late."  
  
"Your right as always, want me to walk you back home?" Tidus said, putting his arm out, Yuna nodded in response and wrapped her slender arm around his.  
  
The moon's reflection off of Yuna's skin left Tidus in awe, as he kept stealing little glances at his love, she looked pale, but pale enough to look majestic, beautifully majestic, like an angel.  
  
The walk home seemed to take an eternity, Yuna felt that was was caught in a three fold utopia, and decided to please her thoughts more by falling asleep, with her arm still clinging onto his.  
  
Tidus felt this, and scooped her up into his arms, he could smell Yuna's scent, the flowery scent complete with pure bliss.  
  
Tidus' eyes shifted from Yunas' sleeping face to the bushes on the side to him, he cocked his head to the side, he swore that he saw something move. But he shrugged it off, knowing that Yuna needed her sleep.  
  
A glimpse of the village made Tidus sigh. '_I wish I had a few more minutes with Yuna, we could've done so much more…'_

  
His feet started becoming numb, and he stopped to sit down. He stared down at Yuna's sleeping form in his arms, her face was completely unbothered. Not even the cold disturbed her, even his breath on her lips disturbed her.  
  
Tidus' lips approached Yuna's cautiously, making sure no villagers would run out and beat him with a stick. A final kiss was given to Yuna before he stood up again, and carried the sleeping Yuna back in to her hut.  
  
After laying on her bed, he kissed her cheek, and gripped her hand tightly, and left for the entrance.  
  
Walking back into Wakka's hut he took his shoes off and went in bed, snuggling up with his pillow pretending it was Yuna.  
  
An hour passed, and Tidus was still awake, as he was about to go back to sleep again, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a female body press up against his own. Not knowing who it was, he decided it was probably Yuna, and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
  
Tidus' then felt mischievous and felt like spinning around and scaring Yuna.   
  
'_3...2...-'  
  
_Before he could spin around, sleep gas filled his nose, and immediately knocked him out badly. Tidus was laying on his back, as the figure undressed itself, and laid their body on top of Tidus' chest.   
  
His breathing was slowly beginning to go back into a normal pace, slowly raising up, and going back down just as slow. Tidus' half conscious, tried extremely hard to open one eyelid, as he caught sight of blonde hair flashing in front of his drowsy eyes.  
  
And his vision became a blanket of darkness…  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: so how was this chapter?! Please review!!! PLEASE  


  
  


  


  


  


  
_  
  
  
_

  


  



	4. If I Ain't Got You Part 1

A/N: well chap 4 I hope everyone likes it, oh by the way, there are two parts to it  
  
well sorry about the delay of updates, but I was suspended and yeah, couldn't access the internet.  
  
And a lot of stuff has been happening in my life… sigh. Found out my cousin died in Iraq… my sister's battalion whatever thingy was sent to Iraq… I miss my family so much now.   
  
Anyways, you'll be surprised, im gonna screw up the chain of arguments in this chapter. Hehe.  
  
Ok just a little spoiler, this is going to be Rikku's part of the problem, the next part will be Yuna's. so stayed tuned.  
  
**Please this chapter gets rough on the edges! If you are offended by profanity, please do not read, or, read at your own risk.

* * *

**  
Carve The Soul  
By: i0pk  
  
Chapter 4: If I Ain't Got You (Part 1)  
  
"Tidus…I love you…" Rikku whispered deeply into his ear. "I care for you… and I want you to know I will never let you go." They silent cricket chirpings, dark misty cold as can be outside. Rikku lay on top of Tidus' body completely naked. Her green swirls scanned his beautifully structured face, his lips slowly mumbling Yuna's name.  
  
'_I can't believe he still whispers her name in his sleep…what's up with me?' _Rikku closed her eyes, slowly, and cautiously, she sealed the distance between her lips and his own.   
  
The chemistry began erupting… the passion between the two was unquestionable, Rikku's hunger for his taste was then satisfied, Tidus' still not fully awake, embraced this comfort, passionately returning the favor of the kiss.  
  
"Mmm…Rikku…" The sleepy Tidus mumbled, his lips still locked in Rikku's, the sound of her name made Rikku silently squeal with joy. She decided to do the brave thing by beginning to explore more of his body, hoping to show Tidus what a women can really give him. Quietly as a mouse, she slipped off his shirt, and toppling it among her piles of clothing, and slowly wrapping herself and Tidus' bodies in a tight bond within the light satin blankets.  
  
A smile played on both Rikku and Tidus lips, showing signs of pleasure. Breathing in his sweet scent, she became intoxicated in the sheer smell of Tidus nightly cologne, his so called 'pimp juice' as he liked to claim.   
  
Shutting her eyes to be unexpectedly taken by slumber, forcefully trying her hardest to keep her eyelids open. With unsuccessful attempts, Rikku drifted to sleep…  
  
_Clang, Bang, CLANG!_  
  
Rikku steadily woke to the sight of a very angry Yuna and a much upset and confused Tidus in his boxers.  
  
"So this is what you do when I'm tucked in and happily dreaming of you?! You go and sleep with my cousin! YOU of all people! My 'one' and only, the one I've spent two years crying over?! And when I finally get the chance to spend time with you again, you just seem to blow me away just like that? Look I'm sorry for ignoring you, when you returned, I was unsure about us! But this is just too far!" Yuna was beginning to become reddish with anger, and slapped Tidus hard across the face.  
  
Tidus was tired of this, and couldn't handle it anymore, and did what he immediately regretted.  
"Too far?! What in the world are you talking about?! I have no fucking idea how Rikku seemed to magically appear in my bed…nude! And what about you and Brother, hm? Huh? Explain that Miss bitch!" Tidus snapped back. " Oh my god Yuna I didn't mean to say that!"  
  
"Oh so now I'm a bitch huh?!" Yuna screamed.   
  
"Yuna no! Please I did not mean it like that!" Tidus confessed, "I'm sorry, Yuna please, forgive me, I apologize!" Tidus fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness. Tears poured from his eyes as he could tell that things were going terribly wrong for the both of them.  
  
All the while, Rikku began to creep her way out of the hut, hoping to grab some fresh air, and celebrate her accomplishments. Staring up at the blue bluish sky, the chilly, yet warm air, calmed down her nerves, and raised her morale of victory over Yuna, with Tidus as the prize.  
  
_'I just hope that after this, the two settle their differences and don't hate each others gut for this. Hehe, as long as I get Tidus, it's all good. But…what if they don't forgive each-No no Rikku, don't think like that, things will be ok between the two, just different. He'll be in love with me, rather than Yunie._  
  
"Aye yo Rikku girl, whatsup with Yuna and Tidus? Relation problem eh?" Wakka said, completely taking Rikku by surprise.  
  
"Well, er, yeah that's it! I have no idea what happened, but the two are in there yelling their heads off"  
  
"Heh, no matta ya? They always seem to get along eh? Don't worry your little head off there. They always get through everything!" Wakka said proudly. "Come, let's eavesdrop for a bit ya? Give it two minutes and they'll start making up."  
  
The two of them walked towards the hut, where loud clanking noises were heard probably throughout the village.   
  
Unusually the calm ambiance of the isle was not in play, the whole surrounding of the island seemed to be dark and gloomy, but hidden by natures natural beauty on the island. Getting closer, Rikku and Wakka began eavesdropping on Tidus and Yuna, and peeked inside a open window.  
  
"Well consider us over then if you just can't seem to handle a girl that gets mad at her man, for cheating, I'm sure you can find a girl that will allow you to cheat on her… at the goddamned whore store!"  
  
Tidus slumped to the floor, as if he were defeated by her cruel words. His fists were closed in a firm, yet soft grasp, and slammed them onto the now cold hard floor on which his feelings were laid upon.  
  
"Yuna…I, I don't know what to say-. "  
  
"Good! Then keep your damn mouth shut!" Yuna shouted, totally interrupting Tidus and surprising herself at such a tone, "You don't know how good you had it Tidus… sometimes I wonder why you won't just, grow up." Yuna finally said, in a quiet whisper.  
  
Yuna raced out of the hut and headed straight to the next boat to Luca, which coincidently was just about to depart as soon as Yuna arrived to the port.  
  
Tidus quickly thought of a forgiveness gift. He made a dash to his cabin and pulled out a small darkish box. As soon as he grabbed the box, he rushed over to the docks, but not before grabbing a handful of flowers along the path.  
  
"See Rikku? Everything's just fine now, they're gonna kiss and make up ya? Then blah blah, marriage, blah blah, and so-so." Rikku began to panic at the sight. But decided it would be to suspicious if she happened to just be there.  
  
_'Damnit Yuna! Leave already! Please! I hope Tidus realizes along the way there that there's only one girl in his life that will care for him! And that's me!'  
  
_Villagers stared questioningly at the sight of their High Summoner crying her eyes out, and ten seconds later, the sight of Tidus running his fastest with flowers in his hand and a proposal ring in the other.  
  
A young boy pointed to the direction in which Tidus and Yuna were heading and asked his mother, "Mommy… why is the High Summoner running away from Sir Tidus?"  
  
"Baby… just make sure if that happens to you in public, remember not to come home." his mother replied monotonously.  
  
"Why mommy? Then what just happened is bad?"  
  
"Shut up Billy, and yes, yes it's terrible… a little too terrible for eyes too young even at your age."  
  
Just as the boat was about to leave the pier, Yuna caught a glimpse of Tidus running after the boat, holding flowers in one hand, and a small black box in the other, held quite tightly.  
  
Tidus ran to the wooden pier, until his knees gave out, unable to move, Tidus whistled his loudest yet, a loud, but sincere whistle, which was soon followed by his shout. "YUNA PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU!" Tidus lost his breath, and planned to catch it. "Yuna, I'm sorry."  
  
Watching Tidus fall to his knees whistling his heart out made Yuna's heart cry out, making her desperately want to jump off and embrace her only one, the only one she always has the heart to forgive. Yuna gave one last goodbye at her former home, and to her now former lover.  
  
Rikku watched from a distance at what a tragedy she had caused. The separation of two tightly bonded, probably star crossed lovers.  
  
_'Oh goshers… I feel just so terrible, I broke two hearts, just so I can go and repair one, wait, what if Tidus is to well bent over Yuna that he wont notice me- NO, Rikku, don't think like that. Tidus needs comfort, and I'll go supply some, oh yes, I'll go supply some comfort.'_  
  
Wakka stared in bewilderment at the departure of Yuna, and the heartbroken Tidus crying face first on the pier. The sun was just about to begin setting, setting in the 'lovers mood'.  
  
"Oh man, what a big dope I am, I can't believe that just happened ya? I mean, it's Yuna and Tidus man, they never ever fight like this." Wakka said to Rikku, "I have a feeling though, ya know? I got to thinkin'."  
  
"Maybe Yuna girl will come back ya? Just like the movies me and Lu watch all the time. Or maybe… naw, those two will be fine. I think we should go now Rikku, before Tidus finds out we're spying on him."  
  
Rikku simply nodded and headed back to her airship, despite the fact that she would much rather stay and spy on her secret lover more.  
  
Tidus remained at the pier until sundown, reminding himself of that fateful day at Zanarkand, at the campfire, alongside everyone. The day before he disappeared for two long years. Clutching his platinum blonde hair in his hands, he stood up, still grabbing onto his hair, and headed back to Wakka's hut, where both Tidus and Yuna argued their hearts away.  
  
_'Yuna, please don't forget me, wherever you go, I'm still so sorry for what I've said, and I'll consider what you've said… It's time for me to grow up, and let go of the past, let go of you… and move on, just like what a grown up would do. Just what you would want me to do.'_  
  
Rikku stared into the hut, barely able to control her weeping, watching there, and the barrier between her and him prevented Rikku from comforting her love in despair.   
  
Not wanting to enter inside, Rikku continued painfully watching her love pick up pieces of the broken pictures of Tidus and Yuna together at the reunion, the only time she saw Tidus happy, with the exception of what happened at the beach between Yuna and him the other day.  
  
Rikku disengaged herself from the sight of Tidus picking up lost memories, and began thinking of her decision on breaking up two perfectly fitted people.  
  
'_Maybe it was wrong of me to split them apart like that, will Tidus continue speaking with me, after he has seen my naked body cuddling close to his?'  
  
_"AH! I'm so sick and tired of thinking about the consequences!" Rikku pouted, "Gosh why can't I just enjoy what I received now?!"  
  
_'Because I hurt two people I truly care about to get my selfish needs…NO! I won't allow myself to play tricks on my decision! I won't!'  
  
_"Is, uh somebody out there? - sniff- Hello?" Tidus' weak voice came bursting out from the huts' entrance. Rikku remained silent, in the dark starry night, she shadowed in well. A cool breeze blew around the village, and a spark began to start up, the normal routine of the island. A religious thing, saying a fire at night will keep fiends away.  
  
Thinking it was starting to become safe in her current situation, Rikku walked as calm as possible towards the bonfire. Sitting there feeling the warmth of the heat, she was joined by a few other villagers.  
  
"Hey girls, did ya'll hear about Lady Yuna running out on Sir Tidus' proposal?" one of the village girls said.  
  
"No, no, no, that's not what happened Roselyn! I heard that Sir Tidus tried to break up with Lady Yuna politely! And now that they did, he's all free for me!" another girl replied.  
  
"Nu-uh! He's mine!"  
  
"No mine!" Rikku began to get annoyed by this and left to the ship, feeling restless, Rikku decided to sleep on her job well-done.  
  
_'Tomorrow… Tidus is all **mine**.'

* * *

_WHEW! WHAT A UPDATE! WOW. I was surprised to see that I wrote more than usual, except for 'You Are The One' that story has to be long, as for I put in a lot more detail in that story.  
  
Anyways, I hope all of you fans out there enjoyed my 4th installment of this story, and yes I will update soon, it will not take 5 months to do so. So stayed tuned fans =). And PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
